


Snow White Lysithea

by Underw0rld



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dark, F/F, Implied Futa, Non-Canon Personalities, Non-Linear Storyline, Short, alternate version of the crimson flower route, annette pov, light hints of violence but nothing overly graphic, sex is also not overly graphic, slightly poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underw0rld/pseuds/Underw0rld
Summary: Annette, now a prisoner of war, "reunites" with an old pal.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 8





	Snow White Lysithea

I once again scrambled through the dainty little cottage which we had made into our home for a steel bucket. Preferably cleaner than the last ones. Unwashed with a rotting iron smell stood about five of them in a neat row. We forgot to empty them out.

Simply put, she’s getting worse by the day.

I grab the emptiest one and rush back towards my love adorned in shades of purple and snow white hair that dreaded at it’s ends, barely lifting it fast enough to catch the crimson liquid she coughed up out of her throat.

She’s never expelled this much before.

It must’ve been too bad today.

I laid in the middle of the stone-cold room. Unconsciously grasping around for a glass of water. Every tremble that ailed my weakening body reminded me that I was far away from home. Far away from my friends and my family. 

Somehow, just somehow, this war managed to completely break my spirit.

And it hurt. It hurt real badly.

I never knew, Dimitri of all people, could so easily abandon himself.

How, his people, could so blindly support his bloodlust.

How I could be so naive.

And watching as he was trampled by horses, their riders wearing swords and lances which clattered against his armor, was an image that will forever be burned under the lids of my eyes, presenting itself when sleep falls upon me. 

That was exactly when I remember seeing her. The girl with snow-white hair engulfed my vision. Her mouth moving slowly, yet alive, as her aura deepened in color and grew darker and darker until it had expanded even further beyond our area, demolishing everyone and everything in sight. And I found myself caught in the middle of her ground shattering attack, watching as my skin peeled off in silence. 

“This is what I learned from this book.”

She wore a smile that only someone of high confidence would feel comfortable sporting as the battlefield full of practice dummies was washed away by the spell she just recently learned from a new book we got our hands upon. “The Growth of A Spell”, by a man called Adum, and I would poke fun at his silly name. But now it has lost it’s humor. Now that I found myself right on it’s receiving end. The same spell I could never master. Five years later she used it on us to turn the tides of an unneeded war.

And that was the very last time I saw Dimitri.

The very last time I saw anyone I was familiar with from the other side.

So I was giving up hope until she opened my cell with a couple of guards clad in imperial wear.

She turned to them and told them to leave the two of us alone because she needed to have an important talk with me.

So they left.

We sat and talked for hours even though I was lacking the energy and the brain power to form coherent sentences. 

I realized that then, that was the longest period of time we had ever talked for. Mostly nowadays besides a small hi and bye we went our separate ways. I knew the reasons as to why and knew that she couldn’t help herself. She was too busy hunched over rotting, smelly buckets.

Right then was the moment I felt my back hit the stone-cold ground of the cell as she took off whatever clothes I had left on my malnourished body. Myself, I thought, was beyond terrible in looks. She still found me then to be sexually attractive enough to make love to. It came out of nowhere but she told me she needed to relieve the stress of this war onto someone. Someone who was willing. Someone she truly knew. 

I never thought someone like her could be so...

So...

Bold.

How small and innocent she used to be when we were teens.

It surprised me.

“Be gentle.” Was all I said before I was swiftly deflowered.

She whispered these little promises into my ears.

“You’ll be mine.”

“You’ll have my children.”

“We’ll leave this place together.”

“I love you. Let's get married.”

As she grasped my feeble being.

And filled me with her seed.

She did get me out of that stone-cold cell. I was dressed in imperial gowns with a bump sprouting from my belly. The visage of a once brightly colored girl with painted red cheeks, broadcasted across Fodlan as Lysithea von Ordelia’s wife? 

No, that never happened. Not how I wanted it to happen.

Her eyes had finally fluttered open. Staring directly into mine with that crimson liquid dripping down her chin.

She flashed me that damn smile.

“My time is up.”

And she handed me back the bucket.


End file.
